Moi aussi
by Akikopanda
Summary: Caspian est amoureux, Edmund est son confident, et Peter pas si aveugle...


Voici ma seconde fic ! Un petit Peter/Caspian , car il y en a pas assez !^^ Un petit lime à la fin aussi mon premier bien sûr ! Soyez indulgents

Le temps à Narnia était pluvieux ce jour là, le paysage brumeux ne reconfortait pas Caspian.

Bien sûr tout allait pour le mieux depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, depuis le retour des rois et reines de Narnia, depuis que la paix était de nouveau à l'ordre du jour dans ce monde féerique… mais pour Caspian la paix dans son cœur se trouvait absente.

Le jour même où il avait rencontré Peter le magnifique, le prince savait qu'il serait hanté par sa beauté, son charisme, ses sourires (parfois rares). Il était tombé amoureux de tout son être (même sa mauvaise fois affligeante !) mais comment avouer son amour à une personne aussi inaccessible et pourtant si proche de lui, car depuis leur décisions de rester à Narnia, il demeurait à cair paravel (reconstruit bien sûr) ensemble et donc se cotoyait chaque jour.

Caspian s'était rapproché de Edmund, il était son confident mais surtout, ils étaient une fois de plus, ils parlaient de Peter :

« Je ne peux pas lui dire ! Il le prendrait très mal, et je ne veux surtout pas le perdre… » Se lamenta le roi des telmarins.

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il faut que tu agisses ! Imagine, il trouve quelqu'un, tu feras quoi ? Peter est pas si bête, il à peut-être déjà remarqué ! » Lança Edmund.

« Non mais oublie je ne préfère même pas y penser… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas penser le fait qu'il est peut-être remarqué ? Eh bah si tu veux être avec lui je ne sais pas comment tu veux t'y' prendre ! » Se moqua le jeune roi.

« Rah ! Je me comprends ! Je vais bien trouver comment lui avouer… »

« Simple, tu vas le voir dans sa chambre, tu le salues et tu l'embrasses fougueusement ! »

Sur cette boutade, ils se mirent à rire tout les deux de bon cœur, puis ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte et virent entrer commença alors à rougir (tout rouge comme la pomme dans blanche neige ), Edmund l'observa et partit dans un fou rire incontrolable.

Peter ne comprenant pas s'énerva un peu :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait autant rire chez moi petit frère ? »

« Hihi…Rien de ahaha tant mouahaaaa »

« Je vois… Caspian j'aimerais te parler en privé. » Ordonna le magnifique.

« Ah euh oui enfin oui oui bien sûr ! » bafouilla le brun.

« Bien, tu me suis dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ? »

A nouveau Edmund repartit dans sa crise de fou rire,Peter commença a partir en direction de ses appartements Caspian le suivant, il se retournas une dernière fois en direction de Edmund et le vit imiter un baiser passioné, cette moquerie lui arracha un petit sourire amusé.

Arrivé tout les deux dans la chambre du grand roi, ils s'assirent tout les deux sur lit et Peter commença directement :

« J'aimerais te poser une question assez personnelle car je m'inquiete un peu a ce sujet… »

« Est ce que tu m'aimes ? Faites qu'il me pose cette question se dit le jeune roi, sa serait tellement simple ! »

« Est ce que tu sors avec mon frère ? »

Caspian ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, c'est quoi cette question à deux balles ?

« Comment ? » articula difficilement le telmarin

« Eh bien j'aimerais savoir quelle relation tu entretiens avec Edmund, vous étes tout le temps ensemble dans sa chambre et puis on a l'impression que vous cacher quelque chose… »

« Edmund est mon ami ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez être aveugle comme ça ! »

« Il n'y aucune raison pour que tu t'énerves, c'est mon plus jeune frère et.. » mais la colère de Caspian le coupa dans sa phrase.

« Comment croire une chose pareille ? Vous m'avez pris mon cœur et je meurs d'amour pour vous tout les jours ! Lorsque vous rentrez dans une pièce je ne peux détacher mon regard de votre personne, vous m'avez pris toute raison dès ma première rencontre avec vous, je vous aime Peter et vous ne m'avez jamais vu ! »

Caspian commença à partir mais Peter lui pris le bras, le fit rasseoir puis le plaqua contre le lit. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Je vous fais rire ? » dit le telmarin dans le but de cacher sa gène.

« Je suis content que tu ais enfin osé me le dire… » On pouvait sentir la joie non dissimulée dans la phrase du blond.

« Vous saviez ? Je… mais comment ? »

« Je l'avais déjà remarqué, cela se voit dans tes yeux et puis pour être sûr j'ai fais cracher le morceau à Edmund » les yeux de Peter brillaient de joie (comme un enfant a Noel) et il avait un sourire plaqué sur son s'appuya un peu plus sur le corps du brun et mit ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête.

« Comment Edmund a pû me faire ça ? »

« Avec une certaine quantité d'hydromel ^^ » le magnifique était fièr de son petit manège.

Alors le blond s'approcha lentement de l'oreille de Caspian et lui murmura :

« Maintenant que tu sais tout, on peux s'embrasser ? »

Caspian se mit alors à sourire franchement et s'empara des lèvres du blond, il glissa ses mains dans le dos de Peter les faisant se coller l'un a l'autre, la température monta d'un coup et ils s'embrassèrent encore plus sauvagement. Peter abandonna à regret les lèvres de son bel amant afin de lui mordiller le cou ce qui fît gémir ce dernier. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps fièvreux, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement collant leurs bassins faisant frotter leurs érections devenant douleureuses de désir.

Peter plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Caspian, le temps sembla ralentir pour nos deux amants essouflés par leur désir dé blond commença à défaire lentement la chemise du telmarins, avec une lenteur calculée et frustrante,le magnifique pouvait lire clairement dans le regard sombre de son amant l'exitation et l' torse pâle enfin dévoilé, le blond le couvrit de baiser tout aussi doux les uns que les ôta la chemise de son amour puis commença à lui défaire son pantalon, le roi suprême s'arretta alors, le regardant un instant avant que les deux amoureux se mirent à sourire.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda avec un peu d'inquietude le blond.

Caspian fît alors basculer son roi et inversa leurs positions puis il se mit à son tour à embrasser son torse lègerement halé et descendis plus bas, encore plus bas…

« Mhh Caspian tu es vraiment… »Gémis le blond.

Et sans plus de céramonies, le brun s'empara du sexe de Peter et commença à le lècher doucement le faisant languir…

« Ah… vraiment mmhhh sûr ? » continua-t-il.

En guise de réponse Caspian pris le sexe dans sa bouche et commença un lent va et viens qui fît gémir Peter de plus belle, le brun ravi de son effet continua toujours plus sensuellement…

Mais au moment où le blond était proche de la jouissance, les deux amants entendirent frapper à la porte et un Edmund criant :

« Eh les tourtereaux ! Le dîner est servi depuis un quart d'heure on vous attands ! »

« Pas maintenant ! » répliquèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, sourirent, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et se rhabillèrent se disant qu'ils avaient à présent toute la vie (et surtout toute la nuit) pour s'aimer.

Mais avant de se diriger vers la porte Peter pris une dernière fois Caspian dans ses bras et lui souflas dans l'oreille un doux :

«Moi aussi, Je t'aime Caspian… »

Fin !

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Quelque soit votre avis j'aimerais le connaître ^^ Review s'il vous plaît !


End file.
